Dreaming Yesterday
by amazona mistress
Summary: Temari was your typical high school student/martial arts trainee. Until she dreamt of things she thought was never possible, met people that had the same dreams and what’s more is: all those new people she met were part of her unbelievable dream.


Title: Dreaming Yesterday

Summary: Temari was your typical high school student/martial arts trainee. Until she dreamt of things she thought was never possible, met people that had the same dreams and what's more is: all those new people she met were part of her unbelievable dream.

Disclaimer: don't own naruto or any of the other characters..

"_sabaku kyu," uttered a red head to his opponent, in result, the said opponent was covered immediately by sand struggling to get free. "I.. I can't move.." Yelled the tall opponent in desperate attempts to get out of the sand wrapped around his body. Apparently, he was a ninja from the Hidden village of Rain and was in Konoha for the second part of the Chuunin Exams. The red head then moved forward reaching for one of the rain ninja's umbrellas and then opened it. He moved his hand towards the side moving his hand as if he was holding onto something._

_Slowly, the opponent was seen rising from the ground as if floating. He continued to raise his hand and when he was satisfied with the rain ninja's place.._

"_sabaku sousou," in an instant the ninja from the hidden village of rain was smashed into a million pieces. Blood was raining over them. The red head just held the umbrella up, showing no sign of emotion, so that his body and clothes may not be harmed by the rain of blood. Terrified by the astonishing sight, the opponent's teammates were speechless. _

"_There was no pain, because there was no even time to feel it." The red head said emotionlessly to his opponents as if giving them the idea that he was kind enough not to let their teammate suffer so much. _

"_We..we'll give you scroll.." said one of the opponent's teammates, placing the white-colored scroll, labeled heaven, on the ground, "Please let us go." Even if they swallowed their pride and begged, the red head didn't even think twice about killing them, in mere seconds, they were dead.._

_One of the red head's teammates, a boy dressed in all black with a hood, picked up the scroll and said, "A heaven scroll, how convenient. All we have to do is go straight to the tower-"_

"_Shut up." The red head commanded. "I still haven't had enough." He said while glancing to his right. "Let's stop, Gaara." With that comment Gaara glared at his older brother, Kankuro. "Are you afraid, coward?" Gaara taunted. This pissed off Kankuro and as a result, he walked towards Gaara. "Gaara, you may seem okay.. but it's too dangerous for us! We only need one set of scrolls. We don't need any more.." Kankuro said convincing his little brother to do what he pleases._

"_Don't tell me what to do, you piece of trash." Gaara countered, disapproving the request of his teammate. "Give it a rest! Sometimes.. Why don't you listen to your older brother, Gaara?" Shouted Kankuro, still convincing his younger brother's urge to kill more._

"_Never in my life have I thought of you guys as siblings! Get in my way.. and I'll kill you." Gaara said without any hint of emotion. Seeing the intense conversation of her two younger brothers, their older sister Temari, joined in the conversation. "Gaara, let's stop.. alright? You don't have to say such cold things. Please listen to your sister, okay?"_

_This didn't convince Gaara, he still put his arm to his right ready to command his sand for the next move. His two siblings were beginning to be frightened by their younger brother's uncontrollable attempt to kill people. Temari couldn't take it anymore, thus, she yelled to stop his uncontrollable killing intent. _

"_Gaara!"_

**..ixe..**

* * *

"Buzz.Buzz.Buzz.Buzz."

'It was just a dream, yet it seemed as if I was really there. This has happened way too many times. Same people but different scenarios. What's up with me?' She was still bothered by the odd dream but managed to shrug it away.

Once again the annoying alarm clock wakes up the teenage girl laying on the bed. Straightening heself and doing some stretches, Temari drowsily reached for her alarm clock on her bed side table. She pulled it inside her covers trying to turn it off just to realize that the thing she's holding doesn't have a switch or even feel like an alarm clock. When she unwillingly opened her eyes she discovered that the 'thing' she was holding was not her alarm clock, rather her family picture, foster family at least.

Looking at the picture intently, she shifted her gaze towards the other picture frame. It consisted of her biological brothers who just happen to be studying in the same school. It's sad though 'cause they can't be together as a whole family. Seeing they've been separated ever since she was five. Anyway, she shouldn't think of that. They were treating each other as siblings at least. That's what's important.

She snapped out of her daze and realized that the alarm clock was still buzzing, annoyingly. She remembered that she placed it by her computer last night. So that she'd have to wake up to turn off the annoying buzzing noise it produced. Today was the resume of her classes, according to her calendar which was poorly hanging on the wall. The semestral break was over and she has to continue her classes as a junior in a nearby high school.

"Well, I guess it's time to get up." She told herself while wobbling towards her closet door to get some clothes she'll wear for the rest of the day. She grabbed a pair of khaki pants, a simple brownish red ragged tee that was torn here and there, to be overlapped on a white three-fourth sleeve.

After about half an hour of taking a bath, brushing her teeth and putting on her clothes, she went towards her room mirror and put her hair in their usual four ponytails. She believes in individualism is essential in life.

She then went to the kitchen where her foster mom was making breakfast while talking to her foster dad. She grabbed some food and quickly ate before saying goodbye and running off to the bus station.

When she got to the bus, she sat by the window and wondered about what her dream was about. All her dreams for the past week were something like a story. Her dream earlier was the same as the first one she had, only clearer. And if she combines all of them together, it makes up a story about ninjas and fighting.

Moments later, her friends entered the bus, sitting by her and taking her head out of the clouds. "Hey, Temari, you seem off." Said a brown haired girl which had her hair in two buns. She's half Chinese and a good friend. She wore a dark blue feminine shirt over a light blue sweater and a black Capri, simple yet elegant. They have been good friends for two years, since Tenten was also enrolled in the dojo Temari was learning martial arts from.

"It's nothing,Tenten, just dozing off I guess." She replied unenergetically. "Well, we have a tiring day ahead of us. Don't forget Master wants to see us after school." Tenten said reminding Temari of their appointment with their dojo master. "Ok, I'll be there don't worry."

"Oi, Temari, how was the break? Had any fun with the folks?" asked a pink haired girl anxiously waiting for her reply. She was Sakura, they became friends through Tenten. "Well, not really, we just went to a resort/spa and relaxed there for a bit. I'm not much of a girl who enjoys spa though." She smiled while saying this. Her friends laughed knowing she never really enjoyed such things.

The bus then went into a complete stop, signaling the occupants to go down and go to school. "I'll see you in lunch, guys!" Temari yelled to her friends while walking to the building she has first period in.


End file.
